Gasoline supplement is running dry, such that the gasoline costs are rising. Production, usage, and waste of gasoline products are not environmentally friendly and result in a lot of carbon dioxide and pollutants. As such, plant type and bio-based materials is a major area being developed for replacing gasoline materials which are used as raw materials in critical industries. In plants, the reserve of lignin is after cellulose. A lignin source can be straw, pulp black liquor, wood flour, lumber, or any plants. According to methods of obtaining the lignin, the lignin can be classified to alkali lignin, organosolv lignin, lignosulfonate, and the likes. Compared to other lignins, alkali lignin can be obtained from pulp black liquor and is cheap and stably sourced lignin material around. Currently, lignin is applied in additives, dispersant, and for organic synthesis, wherein lignin-based epoxy resins are mainly formed.